


[PODFIC] between the end and the ever after

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: “I love you,” John says, the first words of the new year and it feels like a promise, and then the fireworks begin in earnest, lighting up the sky behind John, and neither of them really even notice.*John has something to give to Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between the end and the ever after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593537) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> This is a follow-up to 'a good old-fashioned happy ending'. Much fluff and warmth as our friends see in the New Year.
> 
> I wish each and every one of you a very Happy New Year. Thank you for listening, following, kudosing, bookmarking and commenting throughout the past year. Your interaction in this way is my hobby's life-blood. It is said that one should do these things for one's own entertainment and not look to an audience for approbation and validation, and broadly speaking, I do (there are many fics that I have recorded just for me) but I can't help but be moved by the acceptance and encouragement I feel when I set my little treasures before you. (What performing artist enjoys playing to an empty theatre, after all?)  
> I love the connections that are made here - my life is richer for your presence and there are many of you with whom I converse regularly through this medium. Thank you for your computer keys of friendship!
> 
> Well, we'll all be glued to our televisions and computers tomorrow - good luck to everyone, I hope we all find what we seek! Whatever, we'll have *plenty* to talk about!! 
> 
> See you on the other side!


End file.
